


约会

by Suiy



Category: KY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiy/pseuds/Suiy





	约会

结束了一段时间的行程，飞机落地的时候，王源轻轻叹了一口气，终于可以回重庆休息几天了。

 

本应是很想念家人的，可是两个人从机场直接回了公司，把交代的事情都完成，也磨磨蹭蹭的不回家。

 

两个人留在公司干什么，明天有什么安排，又要怎么解释清楚，事先并没有约定好，所以当工作人员问起的时候，王源略显慌张抬起头，打字的动作也停了，说：“啊……已经告诉妈妈了，等一下再回家。”

 

这普通的问句也令王源感觉羞耻，对于他和王俊凯的关系，他一直是鸵鸟的态度。无论是他们的性别、年龄还是身份，都让他明白他们两个永远不能光明正大的牵手，拥抱，接吻。这种禁忌的秘密，像是在他和王俊凯一帆风顺的生活里，打上一个甜蜜又心酸的烙印，一个不能提起，又想向全世界炫耀的小秘密。

 

所幸工作人员跟他们很熟了，此时也心领神会的没有再问，退出房间把房门轻轻关上。

 

对方这种体贴的做法，更是让王源害羞的头都抬不起来。唯一的好处是人走了，总算不用假装玩手机，嘟囔了一声什么嘛，就把头埋进自己交叉的手臂里面，催眠自己别人看不见他通红的脸。

 

可是那个“别人”怎么可能没看见，只觉得趴在桌子上的王源露出来的那只红耳朵可爱的紧，笑的坏坏的，带点匪气的走过去调戏王源：“你怕什么嘛，人都走了。”

 

王源从自己的手臂中稍稍抬头，只露出两只乌溜溜的大眼睛，对着王俊凯抱怨：“真的受不了了，他们肯定都知道了。”

 

王俊凯在桌子对面坐下来，又觉得离得不够近，身子挤到桌子上面，学王源的姿势，手臂交叠放在桌上，两个人的手贴的紧紧的。

 

“知道了又怎么样。”王俊凯一点儿也不在意。不仅不在意，有时候觉得他的王源儿太过可爱了，他恨不得给全世界的人炫耀。这种只能忍着的感觉，已经够让他不爽了。他想告诉自己的亲人，同学，好哥们，甚至是不太熟的普通朋友也可以——

 

他和王源儿已经在一起了。

 

Fall in love！懂吗？

 

不过依王源的个性，大概永远无法出现大哥这么耿直的想法。他知道自己纠结难堪的心情没法引起对方的共鸣，也只能咬咬牙：“果然00后和90后有代沟！”

 

对面的王俊凯好像很喜欢他咬牙切齿的样子，眼睛亮晶晶的，凑近了仔细盯着他瞧，像是盯着什么稀奇的东西。被他生动的眼睛萌的露出虎牙，就用双手捏着王源的肩，把他固定住，俯下身子急切的去亲吻王源的眼角。

 

他的王源儿真是太可爱了，恨不得现在就把他一口吃掉。

 

王源只得乖乖闭上眼睛，心想我就知道会这样。两个人的亲吻拥抱，有了第一次就有无数次。造成现在王俊凯没事就对他亲亲抱抱，实在不能给亲吻和拥抱了，摸摸手也是可以的。王源觉得对方简直变成了肌肤接触饥渴症患者。

 

起初爱怜的浅吻很快就变了样，在感受到对方急促起来的呼吸以及敏感的眼皮上面湿漉的舔吻后，他整个人不由得僵直，后背也一阵酥麻。

 

湿湿黏黏腻腻，这种缓慢又情色的触感让他战栗却无法抗拒。

 

王俊凯的唇不舍的游弋，感受那薄如蝉翼的眼皮不安抖动，看见被他掌控着的王源儿紧张却乖顺的模样，满足地伸出深红的舌头沿着眼睛的幅度色情的舔舐。

 

把对方的眼皮舔的红红的，肯定不舒服，但王源也没有反抗，只是带着鼻音发出一声轻哼。王俊凯更加兴奋，又将薄薄的眼部皮肤含在嘴里，轻轻咬了一口，舌尖用力戳刺，再收起舌头品尝一下，咸咸的，是王源儿被他弄得流泪了。

 

直到他唇舌离开，王源才敢颤颤巍巍的睁开眼，眼睛已经被王俊凯玩弄的惨兮兮，带着血色且湿漉漉，他还没有从手臂里露出脸，可怜的神情像只小狗狗。

 

王俊凯感觉自己有点恶趣味，其中表现在他喜欢把王源弄哭，可一旦看到对方的眼泪，他心里又有点心疼。又想暴躁用力的欺负他，又想温柔怜惜的拥抱他，这扭曲的欲望让他的身体迅速火热兴奋起来。

 

于是王俊凯的唇到了王源发顶处摩挲，声音低沉道：“抬头。”

 

王源在两人的亲热上，向来都是温顺听话的。他乖乖抬头，眼睫毛轻轻的在王俊凯下巴摩擦了一下，颈部展开优美的线条，让王俊凯可以顺着他的眼睛，一路吻到鼻子，嘴巴。柔软的唇相触，舌头轻舔，稍微有一点温柔的苗头，尖锐的虎牙便恶意的啃咬自己的嘴唇，王源被咬的有点痛，发出小小不满的声音。

 

王俊凯停了下来，垂眼看被自己啃的红肿的嘴唇，眼睛里的热度几乎把王源烫伤。

 

他站起来，双手伸到王源腰间，对方身体很单薄，也没有一丝一毫想要反抗的意思，于是被他轻易的拉起，又柔顺的被压倒在墙边。

 

王俊凯整个人贴上去，以绝对的身高优势把对方抱在怀里深吻。似乎是嫌不够亲近，他的右手还霸道的按着王源的后脑，强迫怀里瘦小的身体颤抖着张着唇，让自己扫荡。

 

王源很狼狈，连声音都断断续续被抑制在喉底，每次亲吻都是被王俊凯完全控制的感觉，呼吸也不顺畅，对方强硬的动作根本不给自己思考的时间，被挤压，被吞噬，被占有。没有后退的路。

 

就是这种完全失去自己，只能全部交给对方的无助表情，让王俊凯每每沉溺其中，无法自拔。他最享受把王源儿堵在角落里，欺负的王源儿鼻子红红，嘴巴肿肿，难受的流眼泪了，可王源儿还是乖乖的待在他怀里面，用瘦瘦的手臂环着自己，任他为所欲为的样子。

 

王俊凯奖励的亲亲对方鼻尖，可看到他的王源儿有点害羞无奈的缩起来，又过分的掐住对方后颈，强硬的令对方直视自己。

 

王源感觉王俊凯的眼神似乎透过了他所有的防备，赤裸裸打量他，好像真的下一秒就找准他的七寸，再一口咬上来。

 

但是他没有办法逃开，只能看着王俊凯靠近，野兽一般火热的在他耳边喘息，王俊凯重重亲吻他，唇舌挤压进攻的让王源觉得自己像是被彻底打开身体狠狠侵犯。

 

在亲吻的同时，王俊凯粗暴的扯开他的牛仔外套，手伸进T恤里，顺着腰线下滑。

 

他想干什么不言而喻。

 

慌张间王源只得将手抵在胸前，用尽全力勉强在喉咙里发出呜呜声。王俊凯兀自加深亲吻，等到王源连声音都发不出来，才缓缓分开两人的唇。

 

王源边喘着气，边失措的解释：“我还……没，没洗澡。”

 

“洗了。白天洗的。”王俊凯不理他，开始亲吻他的脸侧，耳廓。

 

王源习惯性的扭过了头，让对方更方便在他的肩膀颈项处游移。看到对方黑色发顶越来越往下，他不由自主缩起肩膀阻止，王俊凯的亲吻停了一下，便移到胸前。锁骨被狠狠的咬了一下又轻轻吮吸，大概是惩罚。

 

其实早就能猜到的。他决定和王俊凯单独留在公司里的时候，就知道两个人不可能只是聊聊天玩玩游戏这么简单。王俊凯在两人独处时是用什么眼神看着自己，他不会不懂。很多次，他都觉得对方差点就要恶狠狠的扑上来，把他吞进肚子里面去。

 

他喜欢王俊凯，可是那种事还是太过羞耻。他最难堪的便是，每一次做完之后，自己连坐着都有不适感，走路时不自觉想要并拢双腿。他自己心里忐忑，受不了一丁点儿奇怪的打量，表面装作没事，却生怕被人看出他的异样。如果这些时候王俊凯还要靠近他的话，那他简直是能哭出来。他会变得连自己都不认识，手脚也不知道如何摆放，怎么做都不对劲。

 

这一段时间两个人没有机会做那档子事情，王源觉得自己刚刚恢复正常呢，这个人又要让自己变得奇怪了。

 

这样想着，觉得自己真的可怜，居然就要哭了。

 

王俊凯正在和他的衣服斗争呢，可从他胸前抬起头想让他抬手，却被他逗笑了，虎牙一露出来，压迫骤减。

 

“哭啥子哦。”

 

他温柔的亲亲他的眼角。

 

王源儿已经被他搞的衣衫不整，脖子、锁骨上还有被他咬出的牙印，刚亲吻了两下，细瘦的手臂就抬起来挡着眼睛，大概觉得自己哭的很是傻气。

“你就不能不做吗？”

他带着哭腔的抗议，不仅是因为讨厌事后身体里面奇异的感觉，还有被拥抱时剧烈的疼痛。王俊凯压在自己身上挤压进来时、只能尖叫喘息着任由对方抽插。他作为一个男孩子，却要被另一个男孩子进入，领会那种被完全控制的深深的无力感。

可这只是抗议，因为他知道他拒绝不了，王俊凯在这种时候是根本不会听他的话的。

王俊凯把王源儿的手臂拉开，轻轻啃咬对方的耳朵。他也确实没有理会王源儿的抗议，当做撒娇了吧，甚至对方这种羞恼气愤的情绪让他更加兴奋。

他像是被撩拨的了幼狼，眼前的猎物楚楚可怜缩在墙角，垂死挣扎般微弱的反抗，让他可以更加深刻的回想到上一次吃到的美味，他的欲望诚实的挺立，全身肌肉都紧绷，蠢蠢欲动，马上就要把他的食物拨皮拆骨吞吃入腹。

于是一只手飞快地将自己的外套脱掉，一边对王源儿温柔哄骗：“乖，不会让你痛的。”

这就是完全的谎话了。现在王俊凯已经被情欲迷了眼，为了上他，王俊凯一点儿原则都没有了。

他急切又虚伪的安抚眼前的猎物，只要能再次尝到对方鲜嫩的肉体，让他干什么都行。

王源却很吃这一套，抽抽鼻子乖乖的被对方推倒在沙发上，虽然身子还是因为不安而缩成一团，却也很配合王俊凯的动作，伸手让对方把自己的上衣脱了，露出白皙单薄的身体。

大眼睛看着王俊凯很信任的样子，天真的觉得自己还能谈谈条件呢：“不要痛……”

“不痛不痛。”

王俊凯直接压上那个瘦小的身体，埋首在对方脆弱的脖颈间，这次的亲吻带着急色的意味，重重的呼吸在王源胸前，边猴急的舔咬边把自己的上衣也脱下远远扔开。

两个人赤裸的上半身相贴，王俊凯可以感受到对方比自己稚嫩的多的胸膛，因为自己的动作大大起伏着，像一只被风雨拍打的小船。

双手牢牢按住王源儿的肩，骨头的感觉也很纤细，像是再用力一点就能让他叫出声。

王源儿的乳头颜色很浅，像主人一样缩在白白瘦瘦的胸前，一口含入上去像某种果冻，在王俊凯的唇齿间还慢慢的挺立起来，王俊凯用力吮吸还觉不够，居然重重咬了一下，换回王源儿一声弱弱的痛叫。

欺负的乳头红肿涨大，王俊凯嘴巴不停的换了另一边，直到把王源儿搞得哭了，不停的喊他不要舔不要咬，才放开掐着肩膀的手，头也离开胸前那个可怜玩意儿，王源儿两边的肩膀已经被他的蛮力留下一道红痕，两个小点也红肿不堪，真是很淫乱。

王俊凯跪坐在王源腰两侧，居高临下的看着王源。

王源已经被他搞的无比狼狈，咬着手指忍住不哭出声，脱掉衣服的上半身，白色肌肤衬着星星点点的红痕，眼睛刚才被玩肿了现在还掉着眼泪，看见王俊凯眼睛死死盯着他，他只得难堪的把脸转向沙发里侧。

王俊凯眼睛都发红了，表情恶狠狠，手上也简单粗暴的把自己的腰带解开，三两下把裤子也扔了。

哦，其实王俊凯乱扔东西的习惯不比王源好多少嘛。

王源眼角余光看见王俊凯脱了裤子，顿时就有点后悔了，双手撑着两边后退着想从沙发上起身。王俊凯也不管他怎么动作，一手搂着脖子一手狠狠用力的把他的短裤拉下来，露出里面小小薄薄的内裤。

居然还是卡通图案的。

无视王源的后退，王俊凯顺势抬起对方的腿，把碍眼的短裤扯开，觉得王源儿白白嫩嫩的大腿实在诱人，便随着自己的心情，在柔软的大腿内侧狠狠咬一口，尖锐的虎牙夹着嫩嫩的皮肤，有股血腥味，鼻子也在腿上磨蹭着。

王源紧紧咬着牙也受不了，大腿处又疼又痒，王俊凯的牙齿带来的尖锐疼痛，以及头发在那里轻轻拂过的轻微战栗，让他控制不住的呻吟。

王俊凯说了不会痛，果然是骗子啊。

他又哭了，王俊凯开始脱他的内裤，唯一的布料被褪下，好像仅剩的一点自尊心都被剥去了，他只能瑟缩在沙发上，让王俊凯打开双腿，对方火热的部分紧紧贴合着自己的下身，隔着一层布料危险且暗示性明显的缓缓撞击。

这样的时候他除了脸红无措的哭泣，不知道还能干什么。

王俊凯这时才把自己的内裤脱了，性器露出来的时候，王源闭上了眼睛。王俊凯仿佛故意一般，趴下来亲他的嘴角，那个硬硬的东西就在他下腹部戳刺，王源连呼吸都是颤抖的，全身都敏感的泛起红晕。

王俊凯继续亲吻他，手伸到沙发旁的桌子上，从书包里面拿出KY。

王源被他抱住坐起，分开双腿，脑子里乱糟糟的，在王俊凯带着笑意的注视下，他才发现自己也硬了。两根手指带着黏湿的液体进入，他也只能搂住对方的脖子，低低的发出声类似惊叹的喘息。

这种无助感分明是来自于王俊凯，他能做的也只有把王俊凯抱的更紧。

感受手指被柔软紧紧吮吸、夹紧，脖子交缠，王俊凯轻轻舔王源后背的一片皮肤，这是难得没有作弄他的温存时刻。

紧接着腿被打开，压在身体两侧，白皙修长的大腿被人用力握住，这么丢脸的姿势，无法控制的羞涩难堪让他眼角通红。王俊凯却像欣赏什么似的把这个身体仔细端详，还舔了舔下唇，发出低沉沙哑的声音：“王源儿，你真好看。”

“别、别骗我了。”他这样赤裸着，头发和脸都乱糟糟，全身也肯定羞得通红，作为一个男孩子，被压着打开双腿，用手指进入……

肯定难看死了。

不管王源是怎么想，王俊凯的身体诚实的反映了他对王源的喜爱。他的性器硬挺滚烫，紧紧抵在对方穴口。他控制不住的挺腰用力，看到那个紧闭的小口被自己缓慢撑大，一点点打开，像是绽放开来，身下王源也适时的发出抽气声。

头部被紧紧夹住，肠道还不时的收缩。被那个粉色柔软的地方吞没，缓缓纳入对方身体的场面太过美妙，看的王俊凯眼睛发直。

全根没入的时候，疼痛和羞耻几乎把王源淹没。在他体内属于别人的硬物存在感太强，王源忍不住收缩小腹，可这个举动不仅没办法把对方挤出去，反而让王俊凯更加兴奋，将他的一条腿抬起，就不管不顾的冲撞起来。

王源被对方的猛力撞的身体后倾，直接靠在布沙发的扶手上，腿被抬起架在王俊凯肩上，却忍不住想拥抱对方，想开口的话语被冲散，他也不知道刚才是想要王俊凯抱他还是亲吻他，被硬物反复抽插，脑子也浑浑噩噩，只觉得自己快被王俊凯玩坏了，可是这次，连咬住手指的权利都没有。

毫无防备的被顶撞，戳刺，又好像不光光是疼痛，那种微妙的感觉让他尖叫出声。

王俊凯像是把所有精力都花在他身上，每一次进入都深的他想尖叫。他感觉自己快被顶的掉下去，还好王俊凯就着抽插的姿势把他抱回来，压在沙发上，让他两条腿夹着对方的腰，紧紧抱住他，又一次深深的顶入，那个东西好像到了自己身体最深处。

这次他终于可以环着对方的脖子，虽然被攻击的呻吟也断断续续。

慌乱间感觉对方又在啃咬自己的后颈，动作越来越重，王源的腿不由夹紧，王俊凯手臂的肌肉也绷起，给了他更用力的律动和拥抱。

被深深射在体内的瞬间，王源几乎是被那热度烫到了，手脚都瞬间软了下来。

等到两人的呼吸都稍微平息了，王源才敢推开压在他身上的王俊凯，开口抱怨道：“为什么在里面……”

他说不出“射在里面”这几个字，即使王俊凯在他身体里面射精这一事实才刚发生，刚结束。

“对不起。”王俊凯马上道歉，接着亲亲他的眼角，有点不舍的抽出自己的性器，看见对方穴口那里还是维持着微微张开的样子，很想伸手摸摸，强迫自己忍住了。

他体贴的给王源把衣服捡回来，细心的穿好，这才开始穿自己的衣服。过了一会儿把被自己弄的脱力的王源抱在怀里，亲亲耳朵问：“生气啦？”

王源摇摇头，只是尴尬的夹紧屁股，虽然穿戴整齐了，那里总感觉有东西要流出来，两腿之间也黏黏的，总之就是浑身不舒服。

“我要回家洗澡。”他说。不过，也要先在这个舒服的怀抱里赖着，等他重新有力气站起来再说。

“明天还要出去玩吗？”王俊凯看到他的状况，有点不确定的在他耳后问。

“要啊。”王源有点期待明天的约会了，感觉身上都有了力气。  
今天一大早P准时被闹钟吵醒，一番梳洗打扮，穿的高端大气上档次，再戴上口罩和帽子，就出门去找王俊凯了。

P的这个哥们算是个传奇人物，小小年轻已经是当红偶像，长的自然没话说，而且浑身散发着“全宇宙我最帅”的狂暴酷炫拽气质，完全是玛丽苏文男主角配置，喊着给他生猴子的人一抓一大把。

不久就到了王俊凯家门口，给开门的是凯妈妈，笑的挺温柔，说：“他俩还在睡觉呢，你先进来。”

P有点奇怪，他俩是指谁？众所周知王俊凯并没有弟弟妹妹。P在沙发上边玩手机，边情不自禁的脑内“风流偶像和失足少女の浪漫一夜”。

王俊凯头发凌乱的从房间里出来，和P打了声招呼，P小小感慨了一下王俊凯有这么受欢迎还是有原因的，这样乱糟糟的造型还是帅到人腿软。

在P无所事事把游戏玩到第三关的时候，王俊凯已经洗漱完，穿了普通的白T，对他说一句：“我去喊他起床。”又进了房间。

他？！

P好奇心满满，放下手机，因为家里很静，竖起了耳朵就能听到王俊凯房间里的声音，是王俊凯低低的喊：“王源儿，起床了。”

然后被窝里面的人嘟囔了几声，像是撒娇，马上把王俊凯逗笑了，假装生气道：“P在外面等，你快点起床！”

这样坚持叫了15分钟，P略无聊，就玩手机没再听。

对了，介绍一下，这个王源是王俊凯的好基友，也是王俊凯所在团体的其中一名成员。P之前也有在王俊凯的朋友聚会见过他，但是没有怎么说过话。

之后一个白白瘦瘦的男孩子被王俊凯架着出来，隔着这么远还看得出他迷迷糊糊的，整个人靠着王俊凯，细细的手臂抱在对方腰上，像考拉一样。

这么黏糊也是够了，王俊凯是他爸爸吗？P默默吐槽。

果然是爸爸，那边王源儿洗脸刷牙，王俊凯也没停下：

“这是洗面奶不是牙膏啊，睁开眼看呀王源儿！”“你怎么刷牙还动来动去？泡沫甩到镜子了。”“嘴巴上面有牙膏我帮你擦掉。”

……

在王俊凯的从旁唠叨协助下，王源儿好歹洗漱完，去穿衣服了。P是第一次见到王俊凯可以不用别人回应，滔滔不绝说这么多话，别说王源，他都烦了。

也是，平时看他对着女生面瘫沉默的样儿，谁知道这货隐藏属性是话唠呢。

王源再次从房间里面出来已经精神了，整整齐齐的穿了一件挺厚的牛仔外套，可能对他来说有点过大，把他脖子手都遮住了，露出底下棕色的长裤，宽大衣摆显得腿更细了。P看着他有点热，现在重庆天气凉爽稍微有点雨，他自己不过穿了一件黑色短袖，王俊凯也是简单的T恤。

他问王源：“你穿这么多不热啊？”

王源摇摇头。王俊凯看着他笑，又从房间里拿出昨天穿的外套说：“我陪你。”

真的不热吗这也要陪？P有点无语。

于是三个人去吃了早餐，王俊凯给王源指定了带着软垫的沙发椅，王源乖乖坐下。P觉得王俊凯简直把王源当孩子带。

王源吃东西很慢，像是兔子，王俊凯就把他喜欢的都挑出来堆他碗里，再盯着他吃下去。

真是不利落。P想，平时王俊凯是很正常的男子汉，打打闹闹不拘小节，个性也很强硬，可现在这温柔体贴的样子，有点粘粘腻腻的，像吃了太多奶油，又甜又恶心。

王源居然没有反抗，且一副理所当然的样子。难道王俊凯和王源平时就是这种相处模式吗？

“你们等下想去哪里？”王俊凯问他们。

王源说：“我想吃哈根达斯。”

“不行，你想拉肚子啊？”王俊凯立马否决。

P觉得很好笑：“吃个哈根达斯还不至于拉肚子，王俊凯你太夸张了。”

王俊凯兵长脸盯着P，一脸你背叛我的表情。

那边王源跃跃欲试：“我就吃一点，上次那个我很想试试看！”

P说：“去吧，你看你家王源儿哈喇子都流出来了。”

王俊凯果然很轻易的被说服了，只是皱着眉有点纠结的样子。

在吃哈根达斯之前，王源想先玩游戏。当他们到达电玩城看到王源所说的游戏后，P有点傻眼。

娃娃机？三个大男人玩娃娃机？这东西自己只跟妹纸约会玩过好吗。

等等，王俊凯还一副很想玩的样子，这个是他认识的王俊凯吗？

P觉得大概是自己这种普通凡人不能了解偶像明星的内心世界吧。

三个人各自选定了一台机器，王源兴致勃勃的一通乱搞，虽然没有抓到娃娃，也还是好开心。P在他旁边的一台娃娃机，看他笑的眼睛眯眯，顿时觉得这个小孩子很可爱。

有点理解王俊凯怎么这么护着他，要他他也护着。

王俊凯在他右边，刚抓了一个熊，就要给王源炫耀。看见王源玩的开心，王俊凯想要去指导他，可是人多，有人已经认出他们来了，就不好意思过去，在P旁边嘀咕：“你看王源儿这么笨，拉呀…掉了吧？”

“嘿，抓那只！那只容易。”

“又掉了，怎么这么搞笑，笨死了。”

“他手都不用力，嘿……差一点就行了。”

……

P觉得王俊凯烦烦哒。

后来王俊凯不满足于口头参与，亲身上阵了。王源就在一边看，一直笑，笑的P心都软软的。王俊凯是很想大展雄风，可惜他突然变得很紧张，连连失误，P认为今天的王俊凯蠢爆了，就和王源一起嘲笑他。

王俊凯把他抓的熊送给了王源，看见王源低下头摸着熊玩，P有点后悔自己刚才光顾着看没抓上两只了。

——王源个性真的很招人喜欢啊。

吃哈根达斯的时候，王俊凯这个处女座不知道什么病犯了，非要坐室外。他们两个坐一边，挨的紧紧的，P一个人坐一边，觉得他自己有点亮。

王俊凯盯着王源，就担心他多吃了一点。

P说：“不怕你吃，吃完我给你买。”

王俊凯抬头看他，威胁道：“你敢？”

“王源这么瘦，吃这么点冰淇淋有什么问题，你们公司不给啊？”

王俊凯还没回答，王源居然脸红了，抢先一步拉住王俊凯的手吞吞吐吐说：“我就吃一点，你们别说了。”

王俊凯志得意满的朝P笑。

P鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，觉得气氛有点微妙。凭着他多年来的经验，他直觉这两个人有鬼。

网上有许多他们两个人的段子，王俊凯男友力什么的，从人什么的，P也有看到，一直没觉得奇怪，因为王俊凯态度太坦荡了。

可平时最讨厌绯闻，一听到立马黑脸的王俊凯，关于他们对他和王源的调侃，从来都是笑嘻嘻，也不反驳，纵容的态度现在想起来很是奇怪。不仅如此，没放假的那段时间天天和王源微信，抱着手机傻笑，感情有点好的出格。

这个突然的发现，让P打开了思路，好像一切都有了合理的解释，也让他慌张不安，难以置信。他觉得自己好像抓住了巫师黑袍的衣角，再用力一点就能揭开遮盖着邪恶的面纱。

趁只有他和王俊凯两个人的时候，他单刀直入：“你跟王源这么腻歪……你真喜欢他啊？”

“哦。”王俊凯低着头算是默认，仿佛嫌带来的冲击不够大，居然又补充了一句：“我们两个在一起的你看不出啊。”

卧槽！王源居然和王俊凯在一起！

P觉得自己内心斯巴达了。他问的时候没想到会得到这么直接的回答。脑子里面在一起这句话刷屏10分钟之后，突然想起来：“我今天当了一天电灯泡啊！”

“没事，不嫌弃你。”王俊凯拽拽的说。

P还想问点什么，远远的看见王源过来，悻悻收住了，又控制不住自己的打量起王源来。如果之前自己看王源的眼光是“我的好基友的好基友”，那么现在一切都不一样了，这个人是王俊凯的恋人而不是兄弟，也就是说他兄弟王俊凯是人家男朋友……

上面句子的逻辑被狗吞了，因为P整个人都混乱了，觉得自己需要格式化全部的王源信息重新来过。

虽然王源确实长的很可爱个性很阳光，但是和女孩子还是有本质区别的吧。王俊凯喜欢他？

他理了半天，还是一团浆糊。不过……他们两个在谈恋爱，昨晚还一起睡了？早上王源穿的严严实实是什么意思？王俊凯一直找软椅子给王源坐是为什么？

心里的猜测让他自己都震惊， 催眠自己什么都不懂，却还是控制不住的，接下来一路P都偷偷盯着王源。对方的走路姿势很怪——他确定这不是他的心理作用。

王源的腿很细，在长长的外套下面显得修长笔挺，但是走路的时候却合不拢，像是两腿中间夹了东西一样。甚至因为太瘦，踩每一步都显得轻轻的，像踩在他心上，P觉得心里痒痒的。

做……做过了吗？

王源正在他前面不远的地方点歌，王俊凯霸道地搭着他的肩，几乎要把他整个人都罩在怀里。P看着他们的背影，脑子里面想，王源儿那细胳膊细腿经得起这个霸王的折腾？

这时王源回过头对自己说了一句什么，脸颊粉粉的，眼睛很大很黑，确实是很天真可爱的样子。嘴角也弯弯很勾人……唔，他和王俊凯平时会接吻吧，会被王俊凯压在身下弄的不能呼吸，眼睛也哭红吗？

王源朝自己走过来，抬头看他的样子很调皮，他发现他身上居然是香香的。

“你到底要不要和我唱啊？”他听见王源的声音这么问。

“啊……好。”又下意识看了王俊凯，正对着他的王源儿傻笑呢。

P觉得自己有点魔怔了。

唱到一半，王源有点热的样子，拿了纸巾擦汗也不脱外套。可是P突然就很想看他脱下外套的样子，很想很想。

于是他对已经脱了外套的王俊凯说：“这么热让他把外套脱了吧。”

他很聪明，在于他明白两个人之间哪个容易下手。

王俊凯没说话，只是宠溺的笑，给他一个眼神示意王源害羞呢。

“你要把他热坏啊？反正这也没外人。”他装作无所谓的说。

王俊凯想想也对：”要不把外套脱了吧王源儿？”

王源坚决摇头。P转过头说：“你看，他不听你话。”

某人的虎牙又露出来了，笑嘻嘻过去弄王源：“听不听话？脱不脱？”

“王俊凯你好烦，脱就脱。”

王源弓着身子闪躲了一会儿，还是屈服了，大概也是热得难受了。

P跟着王俊凯笑，一副无所谓的样子，眼尾余光却死死盯着正在脱外套的王源。

他本来就白，在KTV昏暗的灯光下面，露出来的手指皮肤竟然变成有点透明的质感。宽松的外套很容易的被拉下来一只袖子，手臂露出来的时候，P竟然有点屏住了呼吸，转头看王俊凯，他倒是毫不掩饰的直勾勾盯着，眼睛里面深深的黑色。

王源很瘦，手臂关节处有很明显的骨头，P把麦递给了王俊凯走到王源身边假装点歌，借着余光，看到脱出来的左手手臂上面竟然有一圈红印。痕迹很淡，快要消了。

是被抓住双手了，P想，他这么瘦，王俊凯一只手就能把他制服。

都留下印子了，王俊凯肯定很用力，他会哭吗？

在他们面前脱外套，王源有点不好意思，特别是还要假装看不到王俊凯耿直的眼神，P背过身的时候，看到屏幕里面王源已经把外套收起来了，包厢里面一时空气有点凝滞了。

也不是没看过王源穿短袖，他们三个人都穿着短袖，但是P却很想回头，看看王源现在什么样子。

P点了首歌唱起来，通过屏幕看到王俊凯走到王源身边，帮王源把外套塞进书包里，然后贴着他坐下。

王源偷偷往旁边挪了，王俊凯又贴过去。回头招呼王俊凯，发现王源的耳朵都红了。

王源的T恤领口不算宽，但是因为他瘦，领口处露出一大片肌肤，脖子锁骨上斑斑点点，已经变淡但仍旧刺目，一片红痕顺着T恤蔓延进了更深处，显得身体的主人可怜兮兮的。

P怔愣了一下，视线很不自然的转移开，只有他自己知道他的手心一点汗湿。心跳的很快，他确定自己看到了不该看的东西，王俊凯大概发现他的异样，过来搂住他把他压到角落说是双人对唱，用身体把王源挡住了。

唱完一首歌，王源在旁边吃果盘，王俊凯把衣服从书包里面拿出来：“把衣服穿上。”

P脑子乱糟糟的，说要去上厕所。到了厕所里面又开始想，他们会趁着自己不在偷偷接吻吗？

出来的时候两个人坐的距离很正常，不过从王源和王俊凯遮掩的反应来看，P觉得他们肯定接吻了。

接下去的时间浑浑噩噩的，因为他每次和王源走在一起，脑子里面都是那个包厢昏暗的灯光，王源脱外套曲起来的手指关节，锁骨上星星点点的红痕。甚至是他脑海中出现的，被王俊凯压着的样子。

最后道别，王俊凯压在王源身上嚣张的朝他挥手，王源被压的痛了，表情鬼马的朝他笑。

P有一瞬间发呆，然后对他们点点头笑笑，一个人走了。


End file.
